Harry Potter and The Battle for Middle Earth
by Radszilla
Summary: After a horrible year, Harry and six others are thrown into the realm of Middle Earth, but with all of them separated, they will need to find each other and help the occupants, as well as work with enemies if they ever wish to return home. HPlotr xover
1. prologue

A/N: This takes place right after Half-Blood Prince, and will not tell too much about the HBP, but a ton about the lord of the rings books. The star wars crossover will be out before long, but not for quite a while yet, I'm pretty sure I can only do four or five stories at a time, and once school starts again it will be a bit harder, but hopefully you'll forgive and keep reading. Core of Evil, King of Evil, and To Annoy, chapters will be up within the next one or two days. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: After a horrible year, Harry and six others are thrown into the realm of Middle Earth, but with all of them separated, they will need to find each other and help the occupants, as well as work with enemies if they ever wish to return home. But a war is festering in the land and Harry and co. have entered at the start of it. Harry Potter/LOTR crossover

Harry Potter and The Battle for Middle Earth

Prologue:

"Fool. Even with the sixth destroyed, I am invincible, my other self has already become immortal, and I am well on my way to heading there." Voldemort laughed triumphantly in his opponents face.

"You are mortal, Tom." Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived voiced.

"Don't call me that." Voldemort or Tom hissed.

"What's a matter? Are you afraid? I can kill you now, and I will, just like I did to your followers, I offered them mercy, and I'm offering it to you as well." Shock registered on Voldemort's face for a moment, but then he sneered triumphantly.

"No, Potter. It is you who shall die here tonight."

"We'll see Tom." He ignored Voldemort's hiss and raised his wand blocking the curse that Voldemort had cast so easily Voldemort looked fearful. But only for a second, before he began lashing out with as many curses, hexes, and jinx he could, the killing curse added often. Harry dodged or blocked all of them, he got hit once by a cutting curse, fortunately it wasn't deep and was on his arm opposite the one of his wand. Harry summoned the sword of Godric Gryffindor to him and swung it once as if testing it. He then took a confident step foreword and began swinging with intense concentration and speed that Voldemort almost faltered. The Dark Lord began shooting off spells as quick as he could and as a last effort transformed his wand into a sword as well. It was dark black with red ruby's and several pale green gems within the hilt, he smirked and brought it up to face his nemesis.

"I am not the only one who has been taught in the art of muggle sword fighting, prepare for your death, one way or another." The with astonishing speed he began to go on the offense with Harry parrying as much as he could, while Voldemort effortlessly tried to slice his head off.

"A shame, Dumbledore couldn't be here to see me defeat his Golden Boy." Voldemort hissed and Harry looked at him in rage.

"He is here, as long as there are those who still believe in him he'll be here." Harry said and watched to his amazement as Fawkes appeared after his long absence and flew at Voldemort dropping the Sorting Hat into his lap once again. A reminiscent of second year. He put his had in the hat and was surprised to see another Sword dragged out from it. It was long and silver, with a royal hilt and a very sharp blade, Harry almost dropped it in surprise and was deeply thankful he had not put it on, as he would probably have died. Voldemort looked at the sword and hissed in rage, fury, and disbelief.

"That sword! I've seen it before. In the research I was doing, but how can it be here?" Voldemort said angrily to more himself than Harry.

"What are you on about Tom?"

"None of your business. I still live, and shall continue forever, go ahead smite me. I'll just be back more powerful than ever before. I've discovered legends of a certain trinket, one of which will make me both immortal, all powerful, and invincible." Harry hesitated one moment and that was all Voldemort needed.

"Fool." Then suddenly he began disappearing.

"What the-?" Was all Harry could say from the shock he received. Voldemort whispered something to him.

"Not to worry, I'll return, and when I do, it will be the end of you." Voldemort laughed crazily and then stuck his own sword through his chest. With one final laugh Voldemort shook and then disappeared. Leaving Harry to wonder why and what just happened? He stood up and went over to the surviving members of the D.A.

(break)

"It has begun." A elderly voice spoke softly.

"It cannot be. How?" A rich, powerful, feminine voice asked.

"Another being must be interfering." An older more grubbier voice with a slight accent said.

"It's the same being, only under a different name." Another voice said elderly, but not as elderly as the first, holding much wisdom, and power.

"No it is not. It is as if someone is interfering, four now search for it." The first voice said mysteriously.

"Four? Surely not he?" the female asked with fear indebted in her voice.

"It is. I told you he had a trick up his sleeve. I told you it would turn out bad in the end." The fourth voice spoke again.

"Nonsense. Even if he did, it won't change a thing." The accented voice said.

"It will. And it has. You've felt it have you not?"

"Yes, but I thought it was His doing, how can you be sure."

"I can be sure enough for all of us, it seems as if the Dark Lord already sent death there, the dark mark has been seen in the lands, already it has changed the future, and not for good, I might add." The first voice said bitterly.

"But, what can we do, we cannot interfere, it is a law." The female voice said.

"But Voldemort interfered, it will shape the past and the future, unlike any we know, and even worse if he gets the Ring." The fourth voice said.

"We cannot interfere." The third voice said rather gruffly.

"WE can't, but others can." The first voice said finding the loophole.

"But that will affect the past and future even more." The third voice whined.

"Does it matter? Everything is at stake, I say we do it and hope it follows the same path. Maybe nothing will change." The female voice said.

"Are you sure? This could effect the two times more deeply than we know." A fifth melodious voice said. "I have seen the future of both worlds, and both shall fall into darkness if nothing is done, but we could make it worse, is everyone prepared to face the consequences of our or their actions?"

The other four hesitated for a moment before in clear passive voices said as one, "We are."

"We could cause a major paradox, or even worse, some of us might not exist, we of the New Valar can only hope, now my husband has a few final words he would like to say." The fifth voice, female said.

"Very well, if you all accept this, collect the seven, choose well, and Godspeed." A sixth voice said cheerfully, "Hopefully it won't eradicate our own existence, hopefully everything will turn out in the end. The one of the Dark, he can aid the fight, a chance to prove himself, and the one of Light will hopefully be up to the task of his new mission. Now let's prepare for our guests. I bid you adieu, and happy hunting."

A/N: How was it? This is going to be a different take on the harry potter, lord of the rings crossovers, as you can see, a bunch is already different. Does anyone know who the six of the Valar are? You should know at least five of them, and the sixth is also someone famous, they are all wizards or witches as well. A seventh there is also, but you probably won't meet them until much later in the story. Next chapter we'll see who the seven going to Middle Earth are, as well as the names of at least four of the Valar members. All the members of the Valar have died, that should be a helpful hint. Let me know who you want to go to Middle Earth, I already know who I'm planning, but there may be an eighth as well. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be longer, this is only the Prologue after all. Remember please Read and Review.


	2. chapter 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter and I've decided on eight characters and have everything already planned out, most of the pairings will be between the Harry Potter characters, but at least two won't, and a reminder this is NOT slash. The lotr movies were good, the books better, but although this will follow a lot of the main plot, it will have many unique added scenes and an additional plot, this is going to go through the fellowship, the two towers, the return of the king, and will go on a bit after that. I may decide to do a sequel, but for the moment it will just be those four. Yes four, four is after rotk and is pretty much my own. Let me know if you think I should do all of them in one story or split them up according to book/movie? This is a little longer, and as it goes on it will just get longer and better. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, middle earth is next chapter, so be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, if I did I probably wouldn't be here right now. Therefore don't sue, only for fun.

Harry Potter and The Battle for Middle Earth

Chapter 1

The survivors. Many had died because of the war. Many of his friends survived, but many more people close to him had died. The first loss was Sirius, then came Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Terry, the Creevey brothers, Smith, and Zabini. The Families had been killed as well, for most of these students. Hermione had lost her parents, Ron had lost his brothers Charlie, Percy, and the Twins, Harry had lost his relatives not that that was a big deal, but it seemed he was the cause of their death, it was a birthday present from Voldemort. Neville had lost his gran who ended up taking down two death eaters for good before being struck by a killing curse, and Luna had lost her dad due to a very encouraging article in the Quibbler. Draco Malfoy had gone into hiding with Severus Snape and neither of the two had been seen or heard of since, but Harry was sure Voldemort was keeping in contact. Many other families and people he didn't know had also been affected by the war, for every death eater killed it seemed twenty wizards died. Lately the death eaters had been quiet, no one had seen high or low of them for the last two months. Harry now knew why the death eaters hadn't been seen, Voldemort sent them somewhere else. Harry had a bad feeling about what Voldemort had said, he had begun to disappear only to stick a sword through his own chest saying he would return and be more powerful than ever before. At first Harry had thought that the war would be over, that Voldemort was truly dead, but in the back of his mind as he replayed the incident he was fearful. The only way Harry could ever see Voldemort killing himself is if it would make him stronger to do so. He looked around at his living members of the D.A. who had fought the very small amount of death eaters and giants who had attacked the school. He saw Parvati who had gone slightly mad at the loss of her sister angrily kicking an already dead death eater, she had used a killing curse no doubt, many of the students did, but not all, he for one couldn't. He saw Ginny and Ron both bruised helping pick up the fallen students, as well as an injured Hermione who seemed to have a broken leg and arm. Susan Bones the last member of the Bones family was staring around in a daze, probably not believing what she saw. Neville and Luna both looked right at him and gave him an encouraging smile. She saw other members most injured or at the least exhausted pick themselves up and head inside to let the others no, Voldemort was gone. Most thought that the day that Voldemort was finally vanquished, would be a happy glorious day, but not for the survivors, they had lived through so much, and they like Harry didn't think it was over.

"Hey, mate so he's really gone. Gone for good. You did it, see you had what it took after all, and what's with that sword?" Ron came over with Ginny slightly limping behind.

"Yeah, he's gone." Harry whispered. "At least we think he is. I for one, think he planned on killing himself all along."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I didn't kill him, sure I was close, but before I could he put his sword in his own chest, but not before saying he would be back, more powerful than ever before. I think that he wasn't just saying that, something in m heart tells me he is alive somewhere else. If that is the case I need to follow, so I can end his existence, before he becomes more powerful hopefully."

"We're with you, mate. Don't worry, if V-Voldemort is still alive we will fight with you till the end." Ron said stubbornly, though doubt was evident in his voice.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Now let's try to fig-augh" Harry suddenly collapsed and though he didn't notice, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Susan did as well.

(Snape Manor)

Draco Malfoy was miserable, he was now wanted by both Voldemort and the Ministry. He had failed to kill Dumbledore and then his chance to redeem himself he failed to kill Potter. He had been stuck living in the manor for the last year and frankly he was sick of it, a little action, adventure, heck anything would be better than this. Snape had left about a month previous. Draco knew even if no others did, that Snape was not loyal to the Dark Lord, never had been and never will be, but since killing Dumbledore, Snape thought that he could continue to spy on the Dark Lord and hopefully come up with enough information to eventually redeem himself. The aurors very rarely ever caught any death eaters, and when they did Snape usually had something to do with it. Snape wasn't with him right now, nor the past month, he and Voldemort's top death eaters had been sent a new mission, Draco never found out what it was, but he remembered the paler than usual look on Snape's face when he had returned from the death eater meeting. Since Draco was wanted by too many people and since the Dark Lord killed his mother he had no loyalty to the Dark Lord, he would have preferred revenge. He was stuck in Snape Manor and was becoming bored out of his mind. He had heard that Voldemort was planning on attacking Hogwarts in a months time, that was the same day Snape left, Draco had anonymously sent Potter and owl, warning that Voldemort would be attacking soon, hopefully they would be alright, he couldn't care less if the Gryffindors were gutted, but Voldemort would attack the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even Slytherins as well. That was something he couldn't allow, so he sent it, he could just imagine the look on Potter's face when he received the letter. Priceless. Draco continued to just walk around the manor, he had seen all the rooms already, but not Snape's true home, the place he lived now, he often went searching for it, this was just one of the places he had inherited.

"Minty." Draco called out, and with a sudden Pop noise Minty appeared in front of him.

A small worried looking with larger than average ears, house-elf appeared. She wore clothes and she was a house-elf of the Snape family, had been for years and could or could not be considered a slave, she voluntarily served Severus Snape, whether it was true for the others members of the Snape line, Draco didn't know.

"Yes, Mister Draco Malfoy, sir?" Minty said in a slight squeamish voice.

"Could you get me something to eat?" Draco asked the house-elf, this was a free elf he had to be polite.

"Yes, hold on just a moment Mister Draco Malfoy, sir." Minty said and with another pop vanished. She returned with another pop a few seconds later, carrying a large chicken roast. "Here's you go Mister Draco Malfoy, sir." Minty said.

"Tha-augh" Draco felt a strange feeling in the pits of his stomach and suddenly collapsed, and unknown to him he disappeared.

(valar)

Harry Potter awoke and was extremely surprised at his surroundings. He looked around and saw that he was in a room, off to the side was a window and through the window he could see a large ancient city. He continued to look around before walking towards the large chair seated at the opposite end of the corridor, or room. The closer he got, and it was about five minutes walk, the easier to make out the form sitting on the chair was. It was a man dressed in orange robes, a long white beard, and half-moon spectacles. Harry looked again in shock.

"P-professor?" Harry asked in a low whisper.

"Come now Harry, surely we know each other better than that. We've known each other long enough, call me Albus." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face and then was extremely surprised when the boy ran up and gave him a hug. "It's alright my boy, it's alright." Dumbledore said affectionately.

"B-but how?" Harry asked finally wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Ah, no I'm quite dead." Dumbledore said watching as Harry flinched and looked at him strangely.

"D-does that mean I'm dead? Did Voldemort kill me after all?" Harry asked weakly.

"No, you're quite alive. We of the Valar rarely take humans to this realm, consider yourself lucky, you may even get a chance to come here yourself, but given the choice would you take it? That I don't think even you are ready for." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Valar?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. The Valar makers of the earth, both regular and middle. I rarely take the form of a human to help out man's problems, but Voldemort and Grindelwald were to great for a regular mortal to vanquish. I had been on the earth before as well, my name at that time was Merlin. Don't look shocked, I am one of the Valar, but not a true Valarian, I like my six cousins are known as Istari, we go to earth every now and then and help the inhabitants until we are killed in that form. Normally it isn't allowed, but exceptions are made. I wasn't even an Istari until after my first self Merlin died, he was my real form, I did so well against the forces of darkness that they offered me a job and I chose it. You may be wondering why you're here?" Dumbledore said to Harry who finally found the urge to speak up.

"Oh, err yes. If you don't mind?" Harry asked.

"You're here to be offered a position as-"

"A position? But, I'm still alive? How can I-" Harry was interrupted.

"Listen to what I say first. The position is that of a temporary Istari, for the place that Voldemort has entered is a place where wizards and witches are not known, only Istari are there and they are few, at the moment there are only three. Your job would be to help the peoples of Middle Earth, which is the place you would be going, against the forces of evil both their own Dark Lord Sauron, and a Dark Lord we both know very well."

"Voldemort." Harry hissed.

"Indeed. He has entered the realm of Middle Earth and unlike our earth there are many fowl forms of evil, I fear he has already allied with a few. You would be sworn to help protect as many peoples as you could, do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice." Harry muttered under his breath.

"There is always a choice. At the moment your seven allies are being talked to all at the same time by myself."

"What? How?" Harry asked curiously.

"A gift of being a true and dead Istari in the realm of the Valar. If you meant your seven allies, this is growing to dangerous for just one to handle. Your seven allies are all from your world and are also being made temporary Istari, or at least that's the name that will be given to them by the peoples of Middle Earth. I'm not sure, but if you agree and when we send you, you may be split up. It depends on the place where they are needed most and can do the most good, you do know your allies, they all went to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with the annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Very well, you got me. What do I need to do?"

"So you agree? There's no backing out, you must help the peoples as you see fit. Are you sure you're up to the task?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Very well then. I wish you luck, there's more than one evil in the land and even if one of the Dark Lords is defeated, your job won't be finished until both of them are. I'm sorry to place this burden upon you, once again, now hold still while I send you." Dumbledore said and when Harry was totally still Dumbledore took his wand and out of the wand came a flash of colors a stream and he heard one last thing Dumbledore said before he left. "When you get there you're name is no longer Harry Potter, it will be 'Harrod the Black', but you prefer the name Harry. Farewell." with those final words Harry felt something tingle across his whole body and then he blacked out knowing that when he woke up, he would be somewhere in 'Middle Earth'.

A/N: There it is, the first chapter not including prologue, it is a bit short, but it will eventually get longer, next chapter will be longer for sure. Each Harry Potter character is going to end up in different places, you won't know until you see them, but Harry is the character whose journey we will follow, until the two towers anyway. Then we follow three journeys because I do indeed split them up, after they find each other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank Ril and wolf awaken for reviewing. The next chapter should be up within a week or less, and anyone reading Core or To Annoy chapters for those will be up later today, you may not see them until tomorrow though. Please continue to read and review and have a good day.


	3. chapter 2

A/N: This is it, the next chapter in the first of four stories, and it is a little longer, and will keep getting longer as I go on. I want to remind my readers that this story although it will follow the lotr story, it will also have many added items, and will follow both the book and the movie for lotr. I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: We wants it. We needs it. But, we don't owns it. Gollum owns neither Harry Potter, nor Lord of the Rings, but we is in lotr and this story. Smeagol wants to say that Radszilla owns part of the plot, but nots all of its, so don't sues..

Harry Potter and the Battle for Middle Earth.

Ch.2 The Gray

The darkness soon faded and Harry seemed to awake from his enchanted slumber in a forest. Or at least it looked like the edges of a forest, he couldn't really tell, it was hard for him to make out the shapes. The trees swayed and loomed over him menacingly. A blanket of fog surrounded him, he could barely see a foot in front of him, much less the trees. It was strange creepy strange, he saw hills off in the distance away from the fog, or mist, he contemplated on heading over to it, but something in his mind warned him against it. The ground under his feet was gravely and dirty, and the area seemed to loop around an ever full maze of turns and dangers. He heard some thrilling shriek from somewhere nearby, instinct told him to run, but he stayed. He needed to think. He looked in all directions and could make out three possible routes, there was a fourth, but he had automatically decided against that route. The first way was into the mists, and the large maze of tunnels bends, leading to who only knew where. The third was into the forest, the forest that made the Forbidden Forest look friendly, the trees seemed to whisper and grumble at him. It was the second option that looked the safest it was opposite to the fourth option which were the hills and mounds, and to the left of the forest, away from the misty traverse. He rummaged in his pockets a bit before finding what he needed, his wand, it had come with him after all. With a quick _lumos _he headed in that direction.

Not too long later he found a path, thank goodness, he was beginning to think he was as lost as could be, two nights had passed, and it was only a few hours ago since he had found the path. He had no idea where he was going, as Dumbledore didn't say where he would end up. He had met no hide nor tail of any living creature, except for a puzzling fox who seemed to follow him for quite someway, before becoming disinterested and leaving. It was night on his third day, before he came across anything edible to eat. Sure he could have eaten some of the food he had on him, but that was for a dire emergency only, who knew how long it would be before he found civilization, or food. He stopped and made rest at a small waterfall and happily caught a fish in the small stream of water. He made camp that night and rested in the tops of an old tree, what type of tree it was, he wasn't sure, Neville had been the one good at Herbology, not him. He was lucky that he had learned to survive in the wild, if he hadn't he probably would be dead, most likely caused by eating something poisonous. He could just imagine how helpless someone like Neville or Susan would be living out in the wild, they'd either starve or go crazy, although Neville wouldn't starve, he knew too much about plants for that to happen. Ever since the death of Dumbledore, Harry along with a few others were either always moving or hiding, Voldemort had gained even more followers than ever before and they started what had come to be known as Harry Hunting. It wasn't just Harry however, for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to stay with him for some time, they were being hunted as well, more for bait to lure him out in the open than anything else. The Dursleys had become a top hit list, just because he had used to live with them, Vernon, Marge, and Petunia Dursley had died with out a doubt, souls had been sucked right out of their bodies, the Dementor's Kiss. It was Dudley however who officials and even Voldemort and his death eaters couldn't really discover if he had died or not, most assumed he had died, been vaporized by a powerful spell or whatnot, others thought he went in hiding. Dudley however had never been seen again, although when ministry officials had come across the bodies of the Dursleys two dead death eaters were there as well, with expressions of shock not unlike what the killing curse victims looked like. Whatever had happened was a mystery and Dudley had either died or escaped, but all knew he took two death eaters with him. Harry had discovered not too long after the deaths, that Dudley had once had the chance to become a wizard, but Petunia's agreement with Dumbledore had caused him not to, or that is what they had come up with at least. Either way, to Harry his cousin was gone and not coming back, just like all the other people he had lost. Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid were the deepest losses. After Dumbledore's death, McGonagall became headmistress, and with the rise of death eaters and dark creatures Hagrid's class had become quite popular, mainly because most of the creatures he showed were the type they would inevitably be facing along the road. The two of them had died in the surprise attack on the King's Cross, only two death eaters were there, but over twelve giants were there as well. Harry had just happened to be on the Hogwarts grounds at that time, he was making sure his friends were okay, it was a little while after that that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had joined him in the wilderness. McGonagall had died by the death eaters, one of which just so happened to be Bellatrix Lestrangue. It was Neville who got her in the end, later in the school year when their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been killed in the Hogsmeade attack. The defense teacher had just so happened to be Neville's Gran. Hagrid had been killed by the Giants, and surprisingly it had been Grawp who had defeated all the other giants, along with the aurors. He had gone wild after the death of Hagrid. Harry continued to reminisce about the past, the good and the bad. He thought some more before quickly falling asleep, making sure his shields were up, it wouldn't do good for Voldemort to discover his presence in this world.

Harry awoke early the next morning and made good distance, soon the sun was shining and the lands around him were amazingly green, so peaceful and quiet. Thus it was, that while he was lost in his thoughts he ran smack dab into a parked wagon.

"Oh." Harry said holding his head and blinking a few times, it took a few moments to realize What it was he had actually run into. It was small standard size pulled by horses, it looked like it could fit at the maximum eight, that wasn't counting the couple dozen fireworks in the back. Harry looked up to see the owner of the wagon, a tall thin man with a pointed blue hat and gray beard and cloak , and a staff at his side, yet this man looked remarkably like Dumbledore and he noticed the man was looking at him in a slight amused expression.

"Oh." Harry jumped back with a start. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No problem at all dear boy. But, I do say. Why were you out in the wilderness like that, these times are still dangerous. Not as dangerous fore say in the distant past, but dangerous none the less. You shouldn't wander around alone, so tell me what were you doing out there." The man said in a gruff, but amused voice.

"I didn't come from the wilderness." Harry said bluntly, but not honestly.

"If as you say you did not come from the wild, then why is it that your clothes are torn and in rags, you have a dozen scars and marks on your arms and legs, you look like you haven't eaten a fit meal in days, and you smell worse than a ranger?" He questioned. Harry had no idea what a 'ranger' was, but he took offense to it. His first thought was to say nothing or just leave, but then something inside him felt he could trust this man, whether because of his actions and resemblance to Dumbledore he could not say.

"Very well. I'm lost. I came from-" Harry trailed off before saying quickly. "some place very far away. Do you happen to know where I am?"

"A place 'very far away?' I know you're hiding something, but if you want to keep it secret, it's no business of mine. My only question, for you is do you serve the Dark Lord?" The man asked him swiftly.

"Do I serve Voldemort? Hah, I'm the last one he wants to see at this moment. Do you know what's going on with him and where am I?"

"Vold Mort? I know none of this Vold Mort you speak of. I'm talking of someone totally different. Do you serve the one known as the Necromancer? Speak quickly and honestly, for I will know if you lie." The man suddenly spun his staff at Harry, Harry just stared at him.

"Necromancer? If you don't speak of Voldemort, I'm afraid I have no idea who or what you're talking about." Harry said honestly.

"Hm. Very well, I believe you. Not many even know of the Necromancer anyway, not since the wizard's council kicked him out of Mirkwood." the man looked at Harry who had a blank expression of his face and seemed to perk up at the mention of wizard. "My name is many and few, I'm known as Mithrandir, Olorin, and many others, you may call me any you wish, the place I'm heading however the people call me Gandalf. You are right on the borders to the land of the Shire, the place where the Halflings or Hobbits live." Gandalf watched closely to see if the boy in front of him recognized his name, for most throughout Middle Earth knew it.

"I have no idea of any of which you speak, but you mentioned something of wizards?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Ah yes. I'm a wizard. One of the five Istari sent here to aid the lands of Middle Earth, most know of us. Who are you and why are you so interested in wizards?"

"Why? Because I am one as well. The name's Harry err-Harrod the Black." Harry said hoping Gandalf wouldn't call his slip.

"Black?" Gandalf frowned.

"Err. Yes. Is that a problem?" Harry asked confused at the wizards behavior.

"Black? Why Black?" Gandalf pressed.

"Err. Because of the strange black clothing I wear. It also has to do with the fact, I can talk to snakes." Harry said hoping that being a Parselmouth wasn't a bad thing, this was the reason he felt he should give, it just came to him in his head, maybe Dumbledore was helping after all.

"Snake Speech?" Gandalf said seeming surprised.

"Err. Yeah, that isn't bad is it?"

"Depends on the way you look at things. Both Malhir and Melkor spoke to snakes, none have been able to do so since, you've been greatly blessed, though for which side, I don't know."

"No meaning to sound rude or anything, but who are Mal and Mel?" Harry asked abbreviating the names to a from easier to say.

"Malhir and Melkor the light and the dark. Malhir is the leader of the Valarians, which you probably know some about, being a wizard of the Valar, how you don't know about them does make me suspicious however. Besides that, Melkor was the first Dark Lord he created all evils, Orcs, Trolls, things even fouler, the Necromancer is one of his servants. Malhir and Melkor fought, both in human form, Malhir won and Melkor was banished to the void for all of eternity. But come let's talk about pleasanter things. Tell me where is your staff?"

"Staff? I don't have a staff." Harry said.

"But, how do you do powerful magic without one?"

"I don't have a staff, I have a wand, and some I can do even wandlessly, when the need for it is great enough." Harry said proudly.

"Wand?" Gandalf said seemingly to roll the word around his tongue.

"Yeah, wait a minute, I'll show you I'm a wizard." Harry said taking out his wand. He showed it to Gandalf, before snatching it back and performing a quick _lumos _followed by another quick _nox. _Both were said softly and Gandalf almost didn't here it. Harry then did a floating spell, a _scourgify_ on himself, and a disarming spell causing Gandalf's staff to fly at him, causing him to have to duck. Gandalf looked at him in amazement and bewilderment.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Those spells, I haven't heard of them before. Does it not take a lot out of you?"

"No. So you've never heard of these spells? None of them, but you're a wizard aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a wizard, but none of my kind have ever heard of simple spells like that. I have one similar to the light one, and I can shut it off, but it takes quite a bit of strength. From what I can tell, those spells didn't take anything out of you. Where did you learn of such things?" Gandalf asked.

"School." Harry said without speaking. Gandalf looked surprise.

"School? I never went to school, when we need to know certain spells they just come to us. Tell me where is this 'school' of yours located?"

"Uh.." Harry said trying to think up an excuse quickly. "It is very rare for wizards from the school to ever arrive here. I'm new. Most of us stay in a different world and protect them, however for some reason we've been sent here, the Valar chose us to help." Harry said quickly telling the truth.

"I see. Tell me, my boy, why do you keep saying 'we' and 'us'? Does that mean more wizards have come here? If so do you know why?"

"Yes, there are seven others, but where they've landed I do not know. All I know is we were sent where we could help most, and apparently this 'Shire' is the place I'm supposed to be."

"Seven? That's besides you? Never before have that many wizards been here in Middle Earth, the highest amount had been five at one time, but two of them vanished into the east and haven't been seen since. The others are Radaghast the Brown, Saruman the White(he is also the head of our council and a very wise wizard) and myself. But now you tell me that seven wizards besides you have also arrived? Whatever festers in the heart and darkness of Middle Earth must be very terrible to have caused the need of eight additional wizards. It worries me, for reasons I can't comprehend. You say you're a wizard and I believe that, but why are you so young? Or at the very most why do you look it?"

"This is my true age and that's probably why I look it. Yes, I'm young, but I have sworn fealty to this land and its people, only in the best interest." Harry said sharply.

"Yes, I see that. Well since you seem to be needed here, why don't you come with me? Whenever it feels that the place you need to stay is nearby, you can just hop off, I'm heading to Hobbiton to see a friend of mine. He's turning one-hundred-eleventy years old, the fireworks are for him. You can stay with me as long as you like, there holding a big feast and almost all occupants of the Shire shall be there, invited and otherwise. I'm sure you'll find who or what you need to protect or help there, you can try to teach me some of these spells of yours on the way. It is a three day journey from here to where I want to be, so come explain to me a few of your spells, we'll be there before you know it." Gandalf said cheerfully.

"Ok." Harry said and climbed up to the seat next to the tall old wizard, who kept reminding him of Dumbledore, and older Dumbledore, but Dumbledore none the less. He sat down to teach the older wizard and thus a bond was formed, Harry was no longer the apprentice he was the master, and likewise for Gandalf, the younger mentored the old, a strange twist of fate. But even though the two formed a friendship, Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy, a dark presence grew stronger, the closer to Hobbiton he got, the easier it was to feel the evil around it, the Shire held a secret a dark and terrible secret, that could cause the death of many, and if Harry would have reached out far enough he would have realized there were two, not one auras of evil, but he didn't and soon he forgot it. Three days later, after teaching Gandalf quite a few simple(hard for Gandalf) spells, Harry saw his first glimpse of Hobbiton and knew that his journey in Middle Earth was just beginning.

A/N: See told you. There's already added stuff, you won't find out about some of it until the third or fourth book however. Harry's met Gandalf and starts his journey in Shire. I need your opinion if I should do the Old forest and Barrow Down chapters in here or not. Your choice, unless I get a lot of people wanting those chapters, I'm not going to do them. I've yet to decide if I should separate the four stories or just all do it in one extremely long one. Let me know what you think. Also I shall give one hint of when another character will come into the story, and who it is, just not yet. ;) I hope you enjoyed and please read and review.

Reviewer Response

Inwe Nolatari: Yeah, that was what I was heading for. I surprisingly liked the sixth book a lot, and this has many spoilers from it. Glad you like the story so far. Don't worry, this is not the last you've seen of Albus Dumbledore. Oops. Wasn't supposed to share that. J


End file.
